


In Sickness and In Health

by allofspace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofspace/pseuds/allofspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets the flu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness and In Health

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magequisition](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/gifts).



> Wrote this for Lisa because she's sick with the flu <3

Coming home for lunch was one of Dean’s favourite things. Bobby’s shop was so close by he could make the quick trip home on most days, to spend a little extra time with Cas. Cas had usually made his favourite soup or sandwich and sometimes even with pie. Since Cas worked from home, he usually had the extra time to spare except around deadlines. Then Dean would still come home for lunch, but instead made food for Cas, made sure he ate through his vigorous working.

Today when Dean got home, he didn’t smell lunch. Instead, he heard retching in the bathroom.

“Cas?” he called out, worried. There was only groaning in reply. Dean put down his jacket and quickly went to the bathroom door to push it open. He only flinched a bit at the foul smell before he sank to his knees beside Cas, who was bent over the toilet. Cas was still in his boxers that he’d slept in, with a grey t-shirt thrown over top. 

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Dean said as he stroked Cas’ hair with one hand then felt his forehead with the back of his other. 

“Ughhhh,” was all Cas replied.

“You have a bit of a fever. I think it’s the flu,” Dean stated. Cas made a whimpering noise and Dean’s heart ached a bit. Cas looked a mess and Dean wished he could make all the sickness in him go away. There was sweat on the back of Cas’ neck and his face was a pale grey. Dean knelt with him for a while longer, slowly rubbing circles on his back. Every once in a while, Cas would groan and Dean would shush him and tell him it’d be okay and that he’d look after him. After a few more minutes, Cas started to shiver. The fever went down, but Cas now had the chills. 

“C’mon babe, I’m taking you to bed.” Dean got Cas to put on sweatpants and a sweater and managed to slide him into bed under their large duvet. Cas rolled himself up into a tight ball and tried to stop shivering. Dean kissed his cheek and then left to find some medicine. On his way, he grabbed his cell phone and called work. Bobby was more than understanding when Dean told him why he wouldn’t be coming back after lunch.

It took some time, but Dean was finally able to make Cas drink the medicine. A sick Castiel was basically a stubborn, overgrown 7-year-old. Dean ended up lying on the bed as well, with Cas snuggled up to his chest. Cas claimed Dean was a furnace, and was the absolute only thing that would bring him warmth. Dean rolled his eyes and promised not to move if Cas would take the medicine. Dean figures he won this battle. Cas fell asleep on him like that soon after the medicine kicked in. Dean could luckily reach the remote, and turned the tv on, being careful not to have the volume too high. He looked down at the sleeping Cas lying on him and smiled. He looked a lot more peaceful now and the colour was back in his lips. He stroked the dark hair of Cas’ forehead and tightened his hold on the man for a while longer. 

When Cas woke up, the first thing he noted was the lack of Dean. The man was sneaky and had slid a pillow into Cas’ grip. He was about to call out and serve out a major pout, but the TV caught his eye. The discovery channel was playing and Cas actually smiled a bit. He conceded that while Dean may be sneaky, he sure did know how to deal with Cas in the best way possible. Cas angled his body so he could lie sideways and watch. After a few minutes his stomach grumbled. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to try eating though, since last time he had only a bite of toast before he ended up bent over the toilet. 

Dean entered the room, as if on cue, carrying a tray. It was chicken noodle soup, crackers, and tea. Cas sometimes realized he took Dean for granted. This was one of those powerful epiphanies where he just needed Dean to know how much he loved him, but didn’t think any words could ever express it. Or maybe it was just the drugs. 

Cas sat up in the bed and let Dean serve him food and cater to his every need. After Dean cleared away the tray and Cas was feeling content, with no signs of puking, he curled around Dean again.

“How did I get so lucky?” Cas murmured.

“What’s that?” Dean asked, distracted by the TV. Cas turned so his chin was on Dean’s chest and they were looking in each other’s eyes.

“Thank you for taking care of me. I love you,” Cas said quietly. Dean picked up Cas’ left hand and kissed it, right on the metal band. 

“In sickness and in health, babe. I’ll always take care of you,” Dean smiled back at him.


End file.
